I love you, goodbye
by crystalchaser
Summary: she's leaving him cause she thinks they can't be together. then she realizes she had done the wrong thing. what if it's already too late to say sorry? x oneshot SasuSaku x


**A/N: **Hello! This is my first songfic/oneshot. This song had an unexplainable impact to me since the first time I heard it. So I tried to write a story about it. Hope you'll like this one!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

**I Love You, Goodbye**

She stared endlessly outside as raindrops race down her glass window. It was raining hard, but a greater storm was occurring within her soul. Her eyes were as wet as the grass on the garden. She was slowly dying inside, like a withered rose ready to be burned into ashes. But it was her choice. It was her choice to kill herself. She wanted to. No, she needed to. She needed to end their relationship to prevent hurting each other more. They had the perfect love but it was too hard for them to stay together.

'_I love you. I love you. I love you. If I have to say it all over again, I'd do it. You're my life, Sasuke. And taking away my life from me is not an easy thing to do. But I can't stand seeing you hurt every time we're together,' _she thought.

Sakura was sitting beside her bed, her legs drawn close to her chest. It was cold, so cold. And she could feel it inside and out. The rain fell endlessly just like the tears in her eyes. _'I don't deserve you, Sasuke. _

'_I wish I could do something about it. But I can't. Please forgive me. If I had the chance, I'll do anything just to be always near you. But it seems everything is against us, and I'm too weak to fight them.'_

_Wish I could be the one_

_The one who could give you love_

_The kind of love you really need_

_Wish I could say to you_

_That I'll always stay with you_

_But baby that's not me_

She shut her eyes as she reminisce the scene at the beach.

Flashback

They were both in tears, but she knew she had to do it. She grabbed his wrist and then handed him a silver necklace with an emerald pendant.

"I-I'm sorry. It's just not right. You're too perfect for me," she whispered as tears endlessly flowed from her eyes. Sasuke didn't answer as he kept his head lowered instead.

"Sasuke, please don't cry. You'll find someone far better than me. Someone you can be proud of. Someone you can brag about to others. Someone who can make you happy and do the things that I can't do," she 

uttered and then held his hand tight. She stared at Sasuke, waiting for him to look at her and say something.

She hated herself so much. How could she hurt the person who truly loves her? He was the only one who can understand what she feels. And yet, what did she give in return? She couldn't stand watching him cry because of her. The pain she felt was thrice than what Sasuke felt now. But she would rather see him hurt once than see him suffer forever. She was just doing this for his sake.

Sakura stepped forward then gently kissed Sasuke in the cheek. She turned around and started to walk away from him. Suddenly, she felt someone pull her gently then hug her tightly from behind. From those gentle hands to its warm hug, she immediately knew it was Sasuke.

"Sakura, please…Don't leave me…I-I love you more than anything else..I promise, I'll change for you..Just..stay," he whispered behind her ears.

Her heart was beating faster than usual. She wanted to take back all the things she had said earlier, but Sakura knew better.

"I-I'm not the one for you, Sasuke. Y-You're an Uchiha. Your clan is…..different from ours. We can't be together."

"Is it all about that? About that stupid clan? Sakura, I don't care about it anymore! All I care about now is you. You're the most important person I 

my life. I don't care what other people would say about us. They don't know what it feels like loving you."

"Sasuke, please…let..go," Sakura weakly uttered.

Sasuke slowly freed her. He could do nothing now but to watch the retreating back of the girl he loves.

End of Flashback

_You need someone_

_Willing to give her heart and soul to you_

_Promise you forever_

_Baby that's something I can't do_

_Oh I could say that I'll be all you need_

_But that would be a lie_

_I know I'd only hurt you_

_I know I'd only make you cry_

_I'm not the one you're needing_

_I love you, goodbye_

The heavy rain poured on him but he didn't seem to care. His head was lowered as he allowed his tears to mix with the raindrops running down his skin. The heavens must have noticed his suffering as it joined as it joined him in the lone beach. He heard the gigantic waves crash through the edge of a nearby hill accompanied by the roaring sound of thunder. This, for him, 

was paradise for it miraculously matched the misery that he felt within him. His fist was clenched, his left hand tightly holding the silver necklace.

As he stood still at the shore, the face of a certain girl was running in his mind endlessly and her voice was a never ending echo in his memory.

'_I'm sorry. It's just not right.' 'We can't be together.' 'Sasuke, please…let..go.'_

He tightly shut his eyes. Her voice. It was the only thing he could hear. Those pink locks were the only thing he could see in his thoughts. He covered his ears with his hands.

"ENOUGH! STOP!" he exclaimed. He knelt down slowly into the sand, still crying. "Sakura, don't..go," he whispered to himself as a bolt of lightning appeared on the dark nimbus clouds.

_I hope someday you can_

_Find some way to understand_

_I'm only doing this for you_

_I don't really wanna go_

_But deep in my heart I know_

_This is the kindest thing to do_

Sakura had almost run out of tears, but the wounds and bruises in her heart still had its aching sting and pain. She had to accept the fact that fate 

isn't that friendly to her. But she couldn't do this all by herself, she needed help. Sakura abruptly thought of Hinata. She was about to grab her phone when suddenly a piece of paper feel from her bedside table. She was surprised at what was written in it. Its contents were

I, Uchiha Sasuke, promise to:

Make Haruno Sakura always happy

Kiss her some day :b

Never leave her

Be faithful to her

Give her a hundred little Uchiha's :b

Show her that I love her forever

Flashback

"Why don't you have any gift for me? Have you forgotten that it's my birthday today?" Sakura mumbled as she crossed her arms, her back facing Sasuke. The said boy wrapped his arms around Sakura's small waist. He rested his chin on Sakura's shoulders as he sweetly spoke, "Hey, don't get angry, tenshi. I prepared something. It will be my gift to you for a lifetime. Is that alright with you?" he asked.

Sakura tapped her chin and then beamed at Sasuke."Hmmm..Okay. But it'll better be good," she said.

Sasuke brought out two pieces of papers and two pens. He gave one of each to Sakura.

"We'll write all our promises to each other in this piece of paper. Both of us must try to fulfill all the things we've written as much as possible," he uttered. Sakura nodded as they started writing. When both of them were already finished, they exchanged their papers and then read it quietly.

"How sure are you that you can fulfill all this, especially the second and fifth one?" Sakura asked Sasuke with a raised eyebrow. Sasuke smirked.

"What's so funny? When do you think you're going to do these things?"

"Now," Sasuke uttered as he pulled Sakura closer to him and then kissed her passionately on the lips. Sakura, though surprised, returned it.

_You'll find someone_

_Who'll be the one that I could never be_

_Who'll give you something better_

_Than the love you'll find with me_

_Oh I could say that I'll be all you need_

_But that would be a crime _

_I know I'd only hurt you_

_I know I'd only make you cry_

_I'm not the one you're needing_

_I love you, goodbye_

New, fresh tears started to stream down her eyes. How could she end such a wonderful relationship? There wasn't really a problem between them. In fact, they were so happy together. What had gotten into her to do such a crazy thing? She must be out of her mind. Not only that, she also failed to fulfill her promise to Sasuke. A promise she thought would keep them together, no matter what. But it all ended in a simple misunderstanding, a simple doubt that was even too little to be considered a problem at all.

Sakura hastily grabbed her coat and put on her shoes then went out of their house. It wouldn't end this way, or rather it will never end. She had to get back to the beach.

_Leaving someone when you love someone_

_Is the hardest thing to do_

_When you love someone_

_As much as I love you_

Rain was still endlessly pouring but it didn't stop Sakura. When she was already at the beach, her eyes immediately searched for any sign of a spiky, black haired boy. she checked on every place where Sasuke could be. Finally, she saw a man lying on the sand. It was the same spot where she left Sasuke this morning. She ran towards the said boy as fast as she could.

_Oh I don't wanna leave you_

_Baby it tears me up inside_

_But I'll never be the one you're needing_

_I love you, goodbye_

"Sasuke, it's me, Sakura. I'm sorry. Please forgive me," she uttered as she sobbed. But Sasuke didn't answer back. He was so cold and his eyes were shut closed. Sakura's heart pounded as her breath hastened. She was beginning to panic. She gently shook Sasuke's shoulders.

"Sasuke, answer me. Please wake up. You're scaring me, Sasuke!" she exclaimed. Suddenly, she felt something wet, sticky and viscous in her hand which was behind Sasuke's head. She removed it behind his head then stared at it. Her hand was crimsoned with blood. She almost lost her breath when she saw it.

"SASUKE!!" she cried out.

_Baby it's never gonna work out_

Sakura cried as it echoed until to the nearest houses in town. She pulled the immobile body of Sasuke towards her.

The only one she loved more than her dreams, her soul, and her life is now gone forever..

_I love you, goodbye.._

**."True love ****doesn't**__**have a happy ending, because true love never ends.".**

**A/N: **did yah like it? Hehe. Please review. I'm really really really desperate to have one. Sorry for the grammatical errors.


End file.
